


Longing To Feel You Again

by royal_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ass Play, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_loki/pseuds/royal_loki
Summary: Chris is sent to Tom's trailer to think of a new improvisation for a scene they're filming for Thor: Ragnarok but he finds himself lost in the memory of their first time together. When Tom opens the door, Chris feels the tension of their long separation. Chris goes into Tom's trailer not knowing if the heat of their relationship can burn brightly again or if it has fizzled out over the years they have spent apart. Little does he know, things will get hot and heavy for the both of them.





	Longing To Feel You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Tom has his first gay experience with Chris during the filming of Thor. The beginning includes a lot of deep angst that Tom feels about disappointing his father for following his passions. Chris helps Tom explore his deepest fantasy and discover a side of himself that he always tried to push away. We continue their story during the filming of Thor: Ragnarok. Chris is worried about Tom after reading about him in the tabloids. But their longing for each other is still as strong as ever. I hope you all enjoy my first full-length Hiddlesworth fic!

Chris stopped outside Tom’s trailer, hesitant to take another step. The door was closed so he knew that Tom wanted privacy but Taika had asked him to think of some clever improvisations for the next scene they were shooting and Chris had a job to do. They have only begun filming Thor: Ragnarok a few weeks ago but the mood on set with Tom had been heavy with tension. The usual rapport that they would bring on set when filming together was stifled by the constant whispering and sneering from the crew about Tom's recent breakup.

Tom had just recently ended his relationship with Taylor Swift and the media was writing hit pieces on him daily. Chris tried to crack a few jokes about Tom’s whirlwind romance with the young pop-star but Tom would simply nod or answer with his usual one-word reply. In all the other movies they filmed together, their chemistry was undeniable. When the cameras weren’t rolling, Chris and Tom would joke between takes, discuss their private lives and their upcoming projects. Not this time, however.

It had been a few years since they had gotten into their titular characters. Tom did have a small cameo in Avengers: Age of Ultron but it was cut from the final release of the film so he was not around to do any promotional work. The last time they were able to really spend time together was during the filming of Thor: The Dark World. Although Chris personally was not happy with the final version of the film, he had fond memories of messing around with Tom in Iceland.

This time it was different. Tom would wake up earlier than the rest of the cast to get his hair and makeup done. When everyone else joined the set around 8 AM, he was already fatigued from sitting in the chair for hours. Although Tom always put in one hundred percent in every scene, Chris could tell that the spark Tom usually had in his beautiful blue eye was missing. Tom was very professional but Chris knew that his friend was burying his pain beneath Loki’s thick armor.

Chris had not been able to speak to Tom during his summer fling but he had followed it on the news. Surprised at first to see Tom kissing a much younger woman on a stony shore in Rhode Island. Then the weeks passed as they were shown parading around Rome and London as if filming a romantic comedy. This was not the Tom he had known since they met at Kenneth Branagh’s house before filming the first Thor movie. The same Tom that showed off his yoga moves while Chris upstaged him by lifting heavy logs. Their excitement to start filming was palpable. Two newcomers ready to have their big blockbuster debut.

Chris was still standing in front of the trailer door. Memories of their time filming Thor started rushing back as he looked at the name tag in front of him, “Tom Hiddleston”. The first time they stood in New Mexico, excited that they each had their own trailers. Practicing their lines together long after the filming had finished for the day. It was a hot summer night the first time Chris kissed him.

“We have to practice this dialogue, Chris, stop fooling around.” Tom chuckles as Chris throws another cookie at him.

“Eat Tom, you’ve already thinned down for the role, are you trying to become a skeleton?” Chris jabs back at him playfully.

It had been a long night, and the air conditioning in Tom’s trailer was broken. They had just started doing onset rehearsals and the real filming starts early in the morning. The first scene they were filming together was of the two brothers having a brief exchange before Thor’s coronation scene.

“I just don’t understand why they would write ‘now give us a kiss’, what siblings do you know even say such things?” Tom mumbled as he took another sip of his tea. “I certainly have never said such things to my sisters.”

“You know Ken more than I do. Maybe, he wants Loki to be gay.” Chris looks up from his script and smiles sheepishly at Tom.

“What are you implying?” Tom asks, setting his tea cup on the ground. He wasn’t sure if Chris was just being his usual jovial self or if he meant something more by his indirect comment.

“Oh come on, we’ve been together for weeks now and I consider us to be best blokes. You won’t be honest with me even now? We’re alone and no one will hear you.” Chris cocks his head to the side and does the godly smile that he practiced for playing Thor. Tom couldn’t help but feel his guard dropping as he glanced at the real-life demigod. He was upset at first to hear he didn’t get the part of Thor but when he first met Chris he quickly understood why. Very few people in this world glow brightly with charisma like Chris.

Tom sat across from Chris in silence on the very small loveseat in his trailer. The air conditioning had been broken for days now and although the summer nights on their filming location in New Mexico would cool down, the heat from the day still lingered in the air. The trailer began to feel claustrophobic. Both of them were over six feet tall and so as they faced each other their knees were touching. The small portion of their skin that met felt like a hot rod against him. He had been extremely aware of this contact since the moment they sat down on the small loveseat and started practicing their lines. Tom was already used to Chris flirting with him at every chance he had. That’s just the kind of guy he was. Tom didn’t mind, Chris gave everyone on set the same amount of attention. So far, it had been all fun and games between them. Now, all of a sudden, Chris was asking him if he was gay.

“Chris, don’t be so frivolous, our first shoot starts tomorrow morning and we have to practice this dialogue.” Tom took his script and covered his face, hiding the blush rising into his cheeks. “Ken will be cross with us if we don’t look convincing.”

“Fine, then let’s practice.” Chris jokingly says as he grabs another cookie and stuffs his mouth.

“All right, I’ll begin.” Tom starts, “I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you.”

Tom looks up from his reading and notices that Chris has leaned closer to him.

“Thank you.” He says in a low grumble, as he continues to chew the cookie that he had decided to stuff in his mouth as Tom was reading his lines.

Slightly annoyed, Tom reads his next line while looking at Chris, “Give us a kiss.”

Chris had crumbs all around his lips so Tom couldn’t help but stare. Chris finally swallowed the last bit of the cookie he had in his mouth and began laughing. He reached out and grabs Tom’s neck firmly under his jaw.

“What are you doing?” Tom asks, startled by the heat coming from Chris as he looks deeply into his eyes.

Chris doesn’t answer but continues to inch closer, holding eye contact with Tom. Tom could smell the cookie dough mixed with chocolate as Chris was now nose to nose with him, still grabbing his neck.

It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. Their breathing mixed together and the room felt unbearably hot. Tom could feel the sweat dripping from his brow but he didn’t know if it was from the desert heat or because of the man right in front of him.

Chris closed his eyes, with a half cocked smile leaned in and kissed Tom. In that moment, all Tom could think about was the sweetness from Chris’ lips that had just entered his mouth. They lingered there for a moment, as if time had stood still. Each man feeling the heat of the room rising. Their bodies moving closer to each other. Finally Tom broke their stalemate.

“What on earth are you doing!” Tom exclaimed, jumping backward as far as he could on the small couch.

“Quiet, do you want to wake the whole crew? It’s already passed midnight and if you keep being so loud then the security guards will storm this trailer.” Chris said calmly, still cupping his large hand on Tom’s neck. His voice was tender as if he knew that Tom’s protests were merely just for show.

Tom certainly did not want to be interrupted by the security guards that patrolled the set at night. Rumors would spread and within hours, the whole crew would be whispering about them. The last thing he wanted was to lose focus before their filming in the morning. Tom was scared of disappointing Ken when he had already helped him so much in his budding acting career.

“Chris,” Tom whispered as low as his voice would allow, “what are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that I’ve been flirting with you all these weeks that we have been together. Why would you keep inviting me to your trailer so late at night? Touching me every chance you get? I see the way you look at me, Tom. This isn’t my first rodeo with a man.” Chris finally released Tom’s neck and the sudden cold air made Tom shiver. For a moment, he missed the feel of the warmth coming from Chris’ palm pressed against his skin. It had been months since he felt the intimate touch of another person.

“I don’t know what you mean, I've always dated women. In fact, I had just broken up with a girlfriend a few months ago.” Tom said incredulously, soaking in Chris’ stare as he tried to shake away the tingling sensation in his stomach that kept rising into his loins from the moment they kissed.

“So you’ve never acted upon your feelings towards men. I’m not gay either but I’m not ashamed to admit when I find a man attractive.” Chris pulls back across the loveseat. Tom couldn’t help but notice a large erection building in Chris’ shorts as he watched him fold his arms in discontentment from Tom’s reaction to his advances.

Tom did feel deeply ashamed of the feelings he’s had for men and this wasn’t the first time he caught himself falling for the same sex. It was common knowledge that most men in the theatre scene were open to gay experiences. Tom was a late bloomer. Having only lost his virginity to his first girlfriend at the age of nineteen. It was awkward and quick but he was happy to finally not be a virgin. Since then he had a few girlfriends but nothing serious. He was focused on his acting career. There were moments when he fancied a male co-star but he let those feelings pass through him like a tidal wave. He was an adult, and living on his own in London. But the fear of his father finding out about him dating a man was enough to stop him in his tracks from ever pursuing those thoughts.

Growing up after his parents divorce, Tom tried his hardest to win his father’s approval. When he had finally decided that he wanted to pursue acting he would never forget his father’s response, “You’re too smart to dilly-dally on a stage like a clown.” He was right of course, he had top marks in all of his classes at Eton and his father had made sure he received the best education possible. The guilt of disappointing the man that sacrificed so much so he could have anything he wanted pushed Tom to land role after role in theatre productions. Finally, he was on the set of a big budget movie. His father's words ringing in his head as he looked at Chris.

“Maybe you’re right Chris,” Tom said hotly, “Maybe I do fancy you but it doesn’t matter. I’m here to do a job, same as you. We can’t keep fooling around when there’s work to do.” Tom felt the red hot flush on his face. He knew Chris saw it as well. Yet, Chris just sat there, openly displaying the large tent in his shorts as if he had not heard a word Tom was saying.

“I know you felt it too just now.” Chris replied. Chris had been taking in every moment of their interaction. He knew he could charm his way into anyone’s pants but this time it felt different. From the moment Tom and him met, they hit it off instantly. Despite their totally different childhoods, it felt like they were friends all their lives. It wasn’t long before Chris noticed the quick glances and the blush that would appear on Tom’s angular cheeks when he would lightheartedly hug him after a rehearsal. For Chris, it felt as if fate had intervened to get him to meet Tom. The stars had aligned for them to play brothers in this film because he had never felt such a close bond with another man outside of his family.

Tom started feeling faint from the words that Chris had uttered because he did feel it too. He so desperately didn’t want to but he did and it was causing his head to spin. He stood up, hoping to walk across the small trailer to the door five feet away. He needed air.

Tom stood up and started to step towards the exit but suddenly his head felt heavy and his eyes saw black. His legs went numb under him and he started falling right on the man he was trying his hardest to avoid. Chris could see the blood drain from Tom’s face and as he watched his co-star take a hobbled step towards the door, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he fell over.

Chris reacted quickly and caught Tom with his muscular arms and pulled him into his chest. Tom still had his eyes closed and Chris could see how much sweat had built up on his brow. Tom was wearing a sweater and the intensity of situation must have caused him to finally overheat.

“Only a Brit would wear a jumper in a desert.” Chris says aloud to himself as he begins to undress Tom to help him cool off. He slips his hands underneath the sweater and feels the heat of Tom’s waist. Tom was thin compared to himself but had built up lean muscle to play Loki. Chris couldn’t help but admire Tom’s tight body as he finished removing his sweater. He laid Tom to rest alone on the couch as he got up to to get an ice water from the mini fridge in the corner of Tom’s trailer.

“What… what just happened?” Tom stammers weakly as he slowly began to wake up from his dizzy spell. He looked up and saw Chris coming towards him with a water bottle in his left hand and a small towel in his right. Tom tried to sit up but his arms gave out on him as quickly as his legs had just moments ago. He gave up trying to run away from the situation and looked up at the ceiling of his small trailer.

“You passed out, how are you feeling?” Chris sat beside Tom on the couch as Tom continued to stare at the ceiling above them, careful not to look at the man next to him.

Chris gently placed a cold towel on Tom’s forehead and opened the water bottle. Helping Tom sit up, he brought the bottle up to Tom’s mouth and helped him take a sip. The ice-cold feeling of the water running down Tom’s throat helped bring his awareness back to the present moment. Chris was holding him, he was shirtless, and Chris still had the most intrepid erection.

“Thank you for helping me but I can take it from here.” Tom snatches the bottle from Chris and drinks vigorously. Each gulp helping him regain his consciousness but simultaneously bringing him back to the exuberant feeling he had as they locked lips.

“Tom,” Chris said in his sternest voice. “I’m not leaving until I know you’ll be okay. I see how hard you work yourself. It’s not good to keep pushing yourself so much. You haven’t been able to let go and have fun since we flew out here. It’s been all about rehearsals and line reading from the moment we landed. Give yourself a break.”

Tom sat up on the couch, having finished the whole water bottle and feeling more himself. He moved the heavy script binder that was laying under him and cutting into his back to the floor. He knew Chris was right, about everything. He was a perfectionist and he was working himself to the bone to be perfect. He doubted that he would have another chance at having a real acting career if he didn’t do his best performing as Loki. His hopes of working with the likes of Spielberg and Scorsese would be crushed. His father already thought that this role was beneath his son. “A superhero movie?” his father scoffed when Tom told him the big news. Tom shook his head, he didn’t want his father’s disapproval to keep hovering over him like a dark cloud, always threatening to wash away his happiness.

Chris sat next to Tom. He had soaked through his t-shirt with sweat from worrying about Tom after the fainting spell. He watched Tom, sitting quietly, still lost in his own thoughts. Chris didn’t want to interrupt whatever was going on in Tom’s head. He could tell by his furrowed expression that he was thinking very vigorously about something.

“I’ve never had a man before.” Tom said suddenly, still looking straight ahead. He didn’t dare look to his left and meet Chris’ hooded eyes. He was embarrassed for having blurted out his thought but also deeply ashamed of having thought it in the first place.

“Maybe this isn’t the time, Tom, you just passed out and I think you should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Chris said quietly, putting one hand on Tom’s bare shoulder. He could feel that Tom’s temperature had finally cooled down some. He didn’t want to keep making the situation worse. Chris already felt guilty for causing Tom to pass out. He didn’t want to have to call the medics if he continued to push Tom with his lustful greediness.

Tom finally mustered up the courage and met Chris’ eyes. For a moment he got lost in how blue they were. He had to wear green contacts on set as Loki to help contrast their two characters but he had never really appreciated how perfectly blue they were. His own eyes had specks of green that he got from his mother. He got his love of acting from her too. The thought of her made him smile.

“I have been a people-pleaser my whole life. I was scared of failure because the look on my father’s face was worse than any other rejection. I can handle being turned away from roles or not getting the part I was auditioning for...” Tom abruptly stopped, realizing what he had just said to the man who had beat him for the part of Thor. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Chris interrupted him before he could finish. “You’re just venting and I appreciate your honesty. I can tell this isn’t easy for you. I’m sorry I pushed myself on you tonight. I must admit that I find you very attractive, Tom. I usually don’t develop feelings for men I fuck but can see myself falling for you. It’s probably for the best that we don’t continue and do something we’ll both regret.”

“This is the first time in my life that I feel like I won’t regret taking a risk.” Tom looked confidently into Chris’ eyes as he spoke. He had been suppressing his feelings for his on-screen brother since they met. Chris’ smile was infectious, his laugh booming with vivacity, and his physique was unmatched. Anyone would fall for him, Tom knew that. He felt his chest grow heavy but this time he was not running away from this feeling.

Chris sensed that Tom was being serious and cupped his hand under Tom’s jaw, turning his head to meet his hungry kiss. Tom moaned into Chris’ mouth and Chris pulled him closer, their bodies pushed against each other. Chris could feel Tom relax into him and Tom’s tongue began to explore Chris’ mouth. Their breathing became hard and heavy as they continued to make out on the loveseat.

Tom pulled his head back and gasped for air. He had never had such an intense kiss before and he never thought it could feel this way with a man no less. He felt his upper lip tingling from the burn that Chris’ beard had given him during their passionate kiss. All these strange and wonderful new experiences gave him a bold confidence to continue. He pulled up Chris’ sweat-soaked shirt and brought it over his face, locking the arms so he could neither see or escape. Tom pushed Chris backwards until he lay directly below him, his face still covered with his own shirt.

“Tom, I can’t see, what are you doing?” Chris chuckled lightly as he started to feel Tom’s tongue lick his neck and work it’s way down to his hard nipples. Tom felt a surge of reckless abandon as he worked his way down Chris’ abs. Embracing each muscle with his lips and holding up the shirt with his right hand so Chris couldn’t see where he was going to go next.

Tom shot back up and started making out with Chris, finally releasing his hold over Chris and freeing him from the constraint of the t-shirt. Chris longingly took all of Tom’s tongue in his mouth and when Tom started to pull away again, Chris bit on Tom’s bottom lip. Holding him close for a moment longer and tasting the drop of blood that pooled under Chris' sharp bite.

Tom felt the quick sting of pain on his lip but the pleasure of his hard cock rubbing against Chris’ own sent him into an euphoric state. He couldn’t put together a coherent thought if he tried. All he could feel was his skin pressed up against the man laying under him and their hard-ons creating hot friction between them.

“I can’t let you have all the fun.” Chris smirked as he grabbed Tom by the waist and flipped him under so now Chris was on top. Tom gasped in anticipation, closing his eyes and grabbing Chris’ hair as he felt him move near his hard member. Chris smiled up at Tom, wanting to savor every expression as he toyed with his dick through Tom’s tight jeans. He could feel how hard Tom was.

“Isn’t it painful to have such a big cock stuffed into those tiny jeans you wear?” Chris said, slowly unzipping Tom’s jeans. Tom looked down at Chris as he knead his cock with his open palm. Tom wanted for Chris to finally take his pants off but Chris felt like teasing Tom a while longer.

“I’ve never had a guy go down on me before.” Tom whispered with bated breath. The vision of Chris shirtless near his erection was impossible to comprehend. He started to sit up but Chris forcibly pushed him back down.

“You’ll want to be laying down for this part.” Chris finally grabbed Tom’s cock in his giant hand, holding the whole shaft and started moving his hand up and down while still keeping Tom’s boxers on. The extra friction from the cotton between his dick and Chris’ hand was rough and exhilarating. All of Tom’s girlfriends had been the submissive types who wanted Tom to do all the work in bed. He had never had someone take control like Chris was doing and it was making his head spin with pleasure.

Tom’s moans began to build up and he was sure that anyone walking by outside could hear him. He bit his closed fist to try to muffle his ever increasing groans of self-indulgence.

Chris could see Tom becoming cerebral again and knew that he had to go to the next level to make him stop thinking for a change and enjoy what was happening. He abruptly pulled down Tom’s boxers and that sent Tom’s hard cock bouncing against his lower abs. Tom gasped in surprise and looked down.

“I’ll show you something that you’ve never experienced before.” Chris gloated as he took Tom’s uncut cock into his mouth. The hot wetness of Chris’ mouth made Tom grab onto the couch below him. Chris’ tongue skillfully traced Tom’s foreskin as the rest of his mouth created a vacuum that sent waves of pleasure through Tom’s whole body. Chris was right, only a man could know the exact spot that needed to be touched to create the maximum amount of ecstasy.

Tom could feel his throbbing erection in the back of Chris’ throat as Chris began to deep throat him. Faster and harder, he sucked on Tom’s cock until Tom let out a loud moan.

“That’s right,” Chris said looking up. “Let go and enjoy this.”

“Please…” Tom whimpered, barely able to stop himself from begging for more.

Chris took Tom’s hard throbbing cock in his mouth again and tasted Tom’s precum. Chris sucked while pumping Tom’s dick with his hand. Every motion caused Tom to moan and gasp loudly. Seeing the waves of pleasure he was giving Tom made Chris hard as a rock. He thrust his hand towards Tom’s mouth and Tom instinctively took two fingers and started sucking on them. Chris could feel the warmth of Tom’s mouth and it sent jolts through his own cock.

“Would you like to taste me?” Chris asked Tom teasingly as he kept pumping Tom’s cock and his own at the same time against Tom's body.

“Yes.” Tom’s answer was curt but he didn’t want to oversell himself. He’d never sucked a dick before and didn’t want to disappoint Chris if he couldn’t return the pleasure.

Chris crawled his way up Tom’s tall body and stood kneeling in front of his face. His hard dick pushing against his shorts near Tom’s mouth. He held one hand behind him, still rubbing Tom’s cock and making Tom’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Tom slowly pulled down Chris’ shorts to reveal the largest member he’s ever seen. Chris was cut and much wider than his own. Chris looked down at Tom and they both let out of laugh. Tom was having the time of his life and he was about to suck a cock for the first time. He couldn’t even believe that this was happening, especially his first time with a man being with Chris.

“I apologize in advance if you won’t enjoy it.” Tom muttered under his breath as he grabbed Chris’ enormous cock with his hand. As he was about to take it into his mouth, he gasped again from the pleasure of Chris rubbing his own cock. Chris eagerly took the moment to shove his dick deep into Tom’s throat as Tom moaned onto it. The large size barely leaving him any room to breath as his small lips felt stretched while trying to accommodate the size.

Tom could taste a little bit of blood from the cut on his lip that Chris gave him in the heat of their passion. Chris let go of Tom’s cock to allow Tom the clarity to concentrate on the task at hand. Looking up at Chris, he began to bob his head around the large cock. His own erection still throbbing and the excitement taking hold of him. He felt his jaw starting to grow weak from the angle but he didn’t want to stop now, especially after what Chris had done to him.

Chris grabbed Tom’s right hand and brought it to his cock. “You don’t have to have your mouth do all the work, you’ll tire out quickly. It’s easier to stroke it with your hand while your suck.” Chris instructed Tom as he held Tom’s hand on his cock and they stroked it together. Tom’s left hand reached around and grabbed Chris’ muscular ass. He pushed Chris back and forth with his hand into his mouth while rubbing his member.

“Fuck.” Chris moaned. His voice low and raspy from the sudden sensation of pleasure that Tom was giving him.

Both of them were slick with sweat and huffing from the hot air that filled the small trailer. Tom continued to suck the large cock until his jaw was sore and his hands were shaking.

“I’m going to cum.” Chris growled, holding Tom’s dyed black hair in a firm grip. Tom could feel the clenching on his hair tighten as Chris approached his climax. Suddenly, he felt the warmth spill into his mouth. Tom had never known such a flavor but he tasted the saltiness of the spill and it was almost too much to take. He pulled his mouth off and gasped for air. He swallowed hard and felt the warmth go down his throat in a large lump. Chris released his fist from Tom’s hair and bent down kissing Tom on his dirty mouth.

After their wet kiss, Chris stood up and took Tom’s hands. Helping him to a seated position on the couch and then lowered himself on his knees. “I’ll finish what I started.” Chris smirked at Tom as he started rubbing Tom’s still erect cock.

“Wait,” Tom interrupted Chris mid motion and put his hand on Chris’ forearm. “Chris, I’m not gay. I got caught up in this moment but I don’t think I can continue doing this.” Tom sighed, still trying to catch his breath. The thoughts of his father’s disapproval started creeping into his foggy mind. The brackish taste of Chris’ cum was still in the back of his throat.

Chris sat up and scanned Tom’s dripping hot body up and down. He noticed how Tom’s long black hair that he had dyed to play the part of Loki was disheveled. His lean body was glistening in the dim light of the room. He was completely naked before him. His uncut cock still hard and moist from the spit he had just left on it. The both of them could feel the weight of Tom’s words lingering in the air. Chris waved his hand as if to push away the heaviness that had descended into the trailer.

“Why must you let your anxieties always dictate what you should do?” Chris finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. “I can see how much you were loving this, your body betrays your words.”

“What do you make of two men fucking then?” Tom’s voice started to rise with a tinge of anger.

“I don’t need to put labels on things I like.” Chris spoke in a hushed tone, attempting to calm Tom and stop from him from escalating the situation. He was still kneeling in front of Tom’s naked body. Neither of them moved despite Tom’s protests. “I like you. I like being with you. I like sucking your cock and I know I’ll love fucking you.”

Tom looked into Chris’ eyes and nodded, “I like you too…” His words trailed off as he watched Chris lower his mouth on his throbbing erection again. The heat of Chris’ tongue slurping on his precum felt heavenly.

Tom’s moans grew louder as Chris worked his mouth on Tom’s cock. Harder and faster, he didn’t stop until Tom was whimpering his name.

“Let me eat your orgasm.” Chris breathed, catching a moment to prepare himself for the load.

“Chris, Chris… Chris ahh.” Tom groaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt all of his muscles tense up all at once and release in the orgasm. His seed bursting into Chris’ sweet mouth. Chris swallowed everything and wiped his mouth with the back of large hand.

* * *

“Chris?” A familiar voice rang in his ears.

Chris was staring so intensely at Tom’s nametag on the trailer that he didn’t realize that Tom had already opened the door and was standing right in front of him. The memory of their first time together still fresh in his mind as he looked back at Tom. “Hey, are you busy?” Chris said pausing, hoping he could finally grab a moment to be alone with Tom.

“I was just making myself a cup of tea, is anything the matter?” Tom said politely. Chris noticed that Tom’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Taika had asked me to work with you on an improvised scene we will be shooting tomorrow.” Chris stated.

“All right, come in.” Tom said while opening the door wider to allow for Chris to step by him, their bodies lightly brushing against each other.

Chris sat down at the small table for two. Looking around the trailer, he noticed how much grander it was than the trailers they had when filming the first Thor movie. Now their trailers had a large bedroom, small kitchenette, and enough room for a table with chairs. He noticed Tom’s black petticoat thrown carelessly on top of the couch.

“Would you like some tea? I’m making myself some Earl Grey but I also have some coffee if you’d prefer that instead.” Tom spoke with his back to Chris.

“Tom, if you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to... But what happened” Chris said in a low voice.

Tom froze in place. His back stiffened and he put down the cups he was holding on the counter. He stood there for a while, taking in Chris’ words. Letting them ruminate in his mind. _What did happen?_

“I got carried away,” murmured Tom “My publicist told me that being seen with her would help me land more leading man roles.” He started to heat up the coffee maker for Chris. He didn't need to ask what Chris preferred because he already knew. He always knew. Just like how Chris knew what was going on in his mind.

Chris didn’t need to hear more. He stood up and started walking towards Tom, who was still facing his back to him. He noticed how different Tom looked now from their time together when filming the first Thor movie. He was still slender but there was bulk to him now. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt that clung to his skin. His jeans outlined his broad thighs and his sturdy ass. Chris brought his arms around Tom’s waist from behind and placed his forehead on Tom’s shoulder. Tom was wearing a different cologne from the one he remembered, more mature with a warm woodsy fragrance and a hint of tang that stung Chris’ nose a bit. He inhaled further and sunk deeper into Tom’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” Tom spoke, not fighting Chris’ embrace. “I hate that we can only do this when we’re shooting movies together but as long as I can have you again, I don’t care.” Tom put down the glass bowl of sugar he was holding and grabbed Chris’ arms. He felt warm wet kisses the back of his neck that made him get shivers down his spine. His cock was starting to stiffen in his jeans. Chris knew his body so well. He knew exactly how to turn him on.

Chris shoved his body harder against Tom, pushing him into the counter and making him bend over it. He started hastily unzipping Tom’s jeans, feeling the hard erection. Tom moaned when Chris finally got his hand around his cock through his boxers. Chris now biting harder on his neck, sending shockwaves through his body.

“The cabinet to... the left.” Tom groaned as Chris let his cock free and pulled his boxers to the ground where his jeans were keeping him in place. Tom was at his mercy but he wanted it terribly. He missed the feel of Chris’ enormous cock filling him.

“We don’t need that, I’ll make you wet myself.” Chris’ husky voice spoke into his neck. Chris quickly removed Tom’s shirt and placed wet kisses down his spine, licking Tom’s back as he went down. The hand still on Tom’s cock, pumping his erection and making it slick with precum.

Chris used his free hand to spread Tom’s ass wide open. The hard grip on his cheeks was painful but Tom didn’t mind. He had thought of Chris ravaging his body at almost every random hook up he’s had. It has been years since he felt Chris’ hungry touch and the pain reminded him of how badly Chris wanted him too.

Tom suddenly felt the hot wetness of Chris’ tongue against his hole, slobbering it up and making the excess saliva drip down his thighs. Chris brought both hands now on Tom’s ass as he used one finger to circle the outside of the hole. Tom’s legs started quivering as he bent further over the counter, accidently knocking over one of the cups to the floor.

“I’m going to make you so wet that you won’t need lube.” Chris spoke, sending cold air onto the wet surface of Tom’s exposed ass, making him feel a chill through his entire body. Chris was right, of course, and Tom knew that. Despite being with other men after Chris, none of them could make him as aroused as Chris had. He always needed extra help accepting their cocks. Tom preferred to sleep with women but on the odd occasion he took a man, he always imagined it was Chris fucking him deeply.

Chris pushed a finger into Tom’s warm hole and turned him around to finally face his cock. He took it all into his mouth and matched the rhythm of his finger going in and out to the sucking motion. He looked up into Tom’s gorgeous blue eyes as he fluttered at the hot sensations happening below his waist. Chris took Tom’s cock into the back of his throat and pushed two fingers in.

“Oh, god!” Tom whimpered “Just fuck me already!”

The spit was covering Chris’ mouth as he took out Tom’s cock. “Did you miss me when you were fucking other people?”

Tom blushed as he looked at Chris’ face, he could tell that Chris was being serious when he asked that question. He wanted to know how badly Tom missed him. Chris pushed three fingers into Tom as he waited for the reply.

“Ugh…” Tom moaned. “You know… Ugh... I have only wanted to fuck you since that first time in my trailer.” Tom spoke, barely able to put words together as his mind was dizzy from the feeling of Chris stretching him open and hitting his prostate. Chris continued harder and harder as he watched Tom completely lose himself in the feeling.

Chris smiled up at Tom and licked Tom’s cock from the base to the tip of the head. “I love the way you grow weak for me.” He continued moving his fingers in and out of Tom’s heat. The friction was causing Tom’s cock to throb. He continued until Tom was in tears, moaning uncontrollably and dripping sweat.

“I’m going to cum!” Tom finally spoke out between his moaning.

“Not yet.” Chris said, standing up and taking off his own shirt. He grabbed Tom by his naked waist and pushed his own sweaty torso against him. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Chris took Tom’s hand as they made their way to the small double bed in the trailer. The sheets weren’t made. Tom was never one to do his own cleaning. Chris pulled Tom’s arm and made him fall face first onto the bed. They were both too tall for it and Tom’s legs hung from the end. Chris crouched at the end of the bed and pulled Tom’s legs towards him until Tom’s ass was near his face. He spread Tom open and continued licking the now stretched hole. Tom writhed with pleasure as Chris dove his tongue into him. Pumping him harder and making the wetness spread over his whole ass.

“Turn over.” Chris roared in his husky voice while wiping the spit from his mouth. Tom obeyed, pushing himself quickly onto his back and moving himself towards the top of the bed. Chris throw off his pants and crawled on top of Tom like a tiger about to attack its prey. Tom thought Chris looked ravishing with that hungry look on his face. The short hair was something he wasn’t used to yet but it helped bring out the blue in Chris’ eyes. He watched Chris lick his lips as he went down and kissed Tom hard on the mouth. Tom tasted himself on Chris’ tongue as they grabbed each other needingly.

“Fuck me hard.” Tom spoke into Chris’ mouth. Chris grabbed Tom’s neck and squeezed just enough to get the airflow down. He pushed open Tom’s legs with his other hand and then grabbed his cock. Tom felt the large tip against his hole. The lack of air made him feel faint.

“I’ll make you forget all your problems.” Chris smirked as he leaned forward and pushed his enormous erection into Tom’s slick hole. Chris could feel that even though he worked his fingers into Tom’s hole, it still needed to open more to accommodate his cock. The heat wrapped around him as he slowly pushed deeper. The wetness slick around his member. It took a few tries to get the whole cock inside. Tom’s hole stretched with each push. When he was finally all in, Tom groaned from the fullness.

Chris started with slow motions, giving Tom time to adjust his body. Tom was as tight as ever and Chris felt like he could cum at any moment. Tom looked beautiful under him, his eyes shut and his mouth agape. He was letting out deep moans with each push.

“Yes, fuck!” Tom groaned. Chris’ cock kept hitting his prostate, sending waves of pleasure. He felt the heat of the orgasm building within the pit of his stomach. Tom grabbed Chris shoulder and brought him down. He kissed him hard as the pounding continued. They moaned into each other as Chris could feel himself about to explode.

“I want you to cum in me.” Tom moaned and kissed Chris again. Chris stared straight into Tom’s eyes as he tightened his grip around his neck. Tom’s face began to redden as Chris pushed harder and deeper into his hole. Jolts of pleasure were spreading from Tom’s heat as he struggled to breath. His eyes began to roll back into his head and his mouth opened wide.

“Ahh!” Tom gasped as the orgasm overtook him. His cock began to spill out semen as his ass shook on Chris’ cock. Tom’s euphoric face sent Chris over the edge and he began to spill inside Tom’s ass. Each gush of white liquid decreasing with each thrust. He let go of Tom’s neck and fell on top of him. He let his dick throb inside Tom for a few moments, letting the orgasm linger. Tom was catching his breath and smiling at Chris. Chris stroked Tom’s cheek and grabbed him again for a rough kiss.

“I love you.” Chris whispered in a low voice in Tom’s ear. Tom turned to face him, removing Chris’ cock from his hole and letting some of his seed spill on the sheets. He missed that strange sensation. He only ever allowed Chris to go bareback on him. “I love you too, I always have and always will.”

Chris pulled Tom in for a tight hug. Their sweaty naked bodies sticking to each other from the heat of their passion. “Me too.”


End file.
